


Rohan's pet

by Liliacy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliacy/pseuds/Liliacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gríma Wormtongue does have dark desires. <br/>Which one he'll have first; Éleyna's mind, or body. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rohan's pet

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little Gríma/OC story here. Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the mistakes. (I don't have a beta) >_

  Gríma, son of Gálmód watched her from the shadows, his pale eyes studying her every move with interest. Éleyna knew he had been watching her for quite some time now, remaining in utter silence. Such was his way, the way of a worm, as her brother might have described it.  
   “Is there something you wish of me, My Lord?” Éleyna finally asked, turning her gaze to the darkest corner of the room, which looked empty to her eyes, till the hiding figure chose to move.  
   “You are troubled My Lady, please, share your burden with me . . . what shadows your mind so it causes such unhappiness?” The serpent asked, sliding out of the shadows, almost crawling to her in a manner Éleyna had seen many times before.  
   For months Gríma had tailed her steps, watching her constantly, yet being too frightened to speak unless he was spoken to, or unless he knew they were completely alone. It was then when he approached her, whispering sweet lies and painful truths which filled her head with dark thoughts at the late hours of night, keeping her lying awake in bed. At public the snake never dared to make contact, barely even look at her, her brother, Éomer, had made sure of it.  
   It was good Éomer defended his sisters, but Éleyna had not seen threatening Gríma necessary. The man was fearful and too weak to defend himself, a poor creature with certain madness in his wide eyes, which were now studying her features in worshipping manner.  
   “I would prefer to carry this burden alone,” she answered, watching Gríma to tilt his head, a mare look of sadness reflecting from his eyes. He was not a handsome man, not in the way Éleyna defined one. He was pale as a corpse, thin lipped and wide eyed as a snake and his face was framed with thin black hair, which looked unwashed most of the time. Éleyna might have not found his looks appealing, but she liked his eyes, in a way. They were honest, giving away just how fragile being the man was, no matter how well he tried to mask his weaknesses into words.  
   “You are alone, My Lady, you are only speaking to yourself, whispering secrets into the darkness,” the man spoke, leaning closer now, a begging look in his eyes.  
   Éowyn had warned her about this, about his poisonous words that filled the ears of their hearer with lies and soon started to bend the victim to his will. Gríma was a liar, the name Wormtongue well know and deserved, but his words would not take effect on her, thus she refused to listen.  
   “We are alone, you mean? Yes, you’re quit right My Lord, we’re all alone.”  
   “To hear your voice speak with such sadness grieves my heart, My Lady. You should not be sad, such beauty, should never look sad. . .” the serpent whispered, his voice starting to crack slightly as he placed his shaking hand upon hers, as if her skin had burned him.  
   “It was not long ago you harbored feelings towards my sister, I am sure you’ve said same to her.”  
“My Lady might have stayed under the impression, but Lady Éowyn is not the sister I desire, not the one I love. . .” his words were hastily spoken now, a deep, soft murmur that was just above a whisper. His pale hand caressed her cheek as he spoke his venom words, his thumb brushing briefly over the hollow of her throat. “So pale . . . so beautiful. . .”  
   Éleyna pulled away from the viper’s touch, her voice icy as she spoke: “You are too familiar, Counselor. Leave! I’ve had enough of your company,” she hissed, pushing his hand away, seeing the hurt in his eyes as he backed away, bowing: “As My Lady commands” and then, he was gone, the room was silent as a shadow. She was alone.  
   With a deep sigh Éleyna drew breath, wondering if Wormtongue had told same lies to her sister, than he had whispered to her. Her head ached because of the thought. It would be wise to rest before the feast; Gríma would not dare to bother her again before it.

\--

  The wine was sweet and wiped away most of Éleyna’s worries. Her uncle had started to fall ill, but sat now at his seat at the end of the table, feasting with the others. The snake wasn’t with him. The hour was late and Éleyna’s feet hurt from the dancing: it was time to withdraw to her chambers.  
She made her way out of the hall; nodding and wishing good night to the people she passed. It was at the corridor, when a familiar voice stopped her:                 “Someone might say you are leaving the feast early, My Lady. Did you not enjoy the music and singing?”  
   Éleyna turned around, facing Gríma, as she had expected. He stood several feet from the window, his face partly hidden in the shadows. Even if she had not seen him at the feast he must have been there, otherwise he would never have spotted her leaving.  
  “I did not see you at the feast, My Lord. . .”  
  “But I saw you, My Lady . . . the most beautiful one in the room, gathering admiring looks though all the eve. . .” the Counselor spoke, taking a couple of slow steps towards her. The moonlight reflected from his eyes, making his gaze even paler than it already was. “. . . Your sister, Éowyn, watched you as well, with jealous eyes. . .”  
  “Be silent! I won’t have you to turn me against my sister,” Éleyna snapped, pushing her long brown curls over her shoulder. Gríma’s eyes widened with the gesture, forcing her to think how badly he might have wanted to sink his fingers to her hair.  
   “Is that what you are frightened of, My Lady, that I shall turn you against your beloved siblings or them against you?” the snake asked, his voice as smooth as ever when he slipped lies between his teeth.  
   “No, thus my will is strong you cannot turn me against my family. . .”  
   “But what if your family turns against you, My Lady? Who shall take care of you then, hm?”  
The snake was playing games with her, lies dripping out of his mouth with venom. She could have left, but she had gotten an idea and the game could be played by two.  
   “I am capable of taking care of myself. I do not fear being forsaken by my family.”  
   “Then what do you fear, My Lady?”  
   “Dying, I fear dying, Counselor. . .”  
   It silenced him for a moment, and he used the time to study her figure from head to toe, without blinking an eye. “My Lady’s very wise. Death can be terrifying and I must say, it would be terrible waste if it was to collect one as fair as yourself,” Gríma spoke, his hand reaching for her hair.  
Éleyna stopped him, nailing her green gaze to his. “I fear dying, not death. There’s a grave difference between the two: death is always certain, but dying can happen at any time, in any way” She stayed silent for a moment, before continuing. “I would ask a favor of you, Counselor.”  
   “Whatever My Lady desires, I do live to serve,” he answered, granting her a thin, yet hopeful smile.  
   “I require a book, about poisons. I trust you posses one”  
   “I might, but I do not part with my books easily,” the worm spoke, obviously acknowledging why she asked for the book, and was unwilling to provide her with it.  
   “I shall pay you for it, with a kiss,” Éleyna promised, tracing her finger over the Counselor’s thin lips, knowing he would submit. “A kiss? Yes. . . a kiss, it has been so long, so very long. . .” he whispered, placing a gentle hand to her waist, staying still as in fear of being pushed away. “Yes, a kiss. One sweet kiss for the book” Éleyna spoke softly, leaning closer till their foreheads touched, her lips only inches away from his.  
   Gríma gasped silently, placing a cool hand to her cheek, before pressing his lips over hers. It started out gently, careful even, but in the end he tasted her mouth greedily, his hand tangled in her hair. He did not pull away till the edge of fainting and when he did, he panted heavily, whimpering out her name: “Oh Éleyna. . . My Lady, My beautiful Lady. . .”  
   “The book, Gríma. I want it first thing in the morning,” The second shield-maiden on Rohan stated, pulling away from the viper’s touch. His fingers trailed over her arm as she moved further and she knew he meant savor the moment as long as possible. “I wonder if being alone is the thing you fear the most, Counselor? I wish you good night.”

\--

  Gríma the snake, did not bring the book as promised. It could have been expected of him, but just this once Éleyna had decided to trust him. It appeared her trust had been misplaced, even with the price she had paid for the book. She tried to look for the Counselor, walking through the castle at least twice. When she did not find him at the King’s side, she even looked from the stables, not finding a trace of the man. By walking the castle halls for third time, she overheard some guards talking, getting a hint Gríma could be hiding in his chambers. If he wished to hide from her, so be it, but she would get the book, in one way or another.  
   She approached his door at the darkest corner of the castle, but not like an utter fool. She wasn’t afraid of Gríma, but had armed herself with a dagger, which was hidden in the folds of her gown. She doubted needing it, but unsheathed it when entering from door, which opened with a silent creek.  
   Gríma’s chambers were small, dim and cool, filled with books, parchment and quills. Besides those, his chambers were decorated only with a desk, drawer and a bed, which he lied in, raising his head with the sound of a closing door. He looked miserable, frightened even, but fell slowly back to the pillows after seeing who had entered to his room.  
   Éleyna saw the book she had asked at the corner of his desk, and left her dagger by it, knowing she would not need it. She approached the bed, drawing breath with the sight of him. The man rested still, watching her through half closed lids, and if it was possible, looking even paler than before. His face was bruised and slightly swollen and there was a bleeding crack at his lip. It looked like someone might have broken his nose.  
   “You are hurt. . .”  
   “My Lady is cruel to come here . . . tempting poor Gríma with a kiss, then going to tell on her brother. . .”  
   “Did Éomer do this to you? I must let you know; I never told him. Someone must have seen us” Éleyna spoke silently, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. Gríma watched her wearily, flinching when she leaned in to dap the blood from his lip.  
   “Hush, it’s alright. . . I won’t hurt you,” the shield-maiden spoke, watching the man to finally relax and lay his head back to the pillows. “Poor Counselor . . . poor Gríma . . . what has my brother done to you,” she continued, more to herself, while cleaning the blood from his lip.  
   “Cruel . . . so very cruel. . .” the Counselor whispered out, closing his eyes, finally allowing himself to be consumed by sleep.  
   Éleyna did not stay much longer, and left his chambers with the book. Looking for the information she required would have to wait, thus she wished to speak with her brother first. It did not take long to find him and for her luck, he was alone.  
   “Brother! Were you the one who assaulted Gríma?”  
   “Me and some others,” he answered, sounding almost proud of his actions, continuing: “If we’re in luck, he’ll stay a bed for days”  
   “Why?” It was a simple question, obvious even, but it had to be asked.  
   “Why?” her brother repeated, slight anger in his voice: “Because I hear he had his hands roaming all over your body, his poisonous lips reaching for yours, but I think the worm has learned it’s place now. . .”  
   “What you did to Gríma is too much!”  
   “Are you defending that snake, even if he groped you against you will?”  
   “It was not against my will, brother . . . there was no need for your actions, thus I am perfectly capable of defending myself if needed,” Éleyna hissed, not being able to keep the bitterness from her voice any longer.  
   “You are of noble blood and Wormtongue need to know his place! One day you will marry a prince or son of a high lord and till that day you must remain unspoiled. . .” Éomer’s words were a hurtful suggestion, but more insulted Éleyna felt of his words about her future.  
   “Will I?” The brown haired shield-maiden asked, wondering when her brother had changed. When he had become so distant and hateful? Unwilling to go on with the conversation Éleyna spun on her heels, leaving her brother’s company.  
   She stormed to her chambers, slamming the offending book to her desk. She had been a fool to pay such price for a tome, especially when it was only borrowed. She blamed the wine. She had been slightly tipsy when leaving the party; otherwise she would have never kissed the Wormtongue-  
   Taking a couple of breaths to calm down, Éleyna turned her interest back in the book, hoping to find something to help the King, thus her brother had suggested someone was poisoning him. She pulled the tome with her on the bed, flipping it through, cursing silently. A couple of pages were missing.

\--

  It had been hard with her brother’s watchful eyes on her, but Éleyna had managed to slip in Gríma’s chambers unnoticed. He was awake, but otherwise didn’t look any better. The bruises still decorated his face, and the shadows under his eyes had grown darker still, as if he hadn’t slept at all. His blue gaze reached her at the moment she entered, following her through to the room, slightly suspicious, but pleased.  
   “My Lady, what grants me this honor?” He asked smoothly, lowering his book. His eyes watched her warily, studying her features with interest.  
   “The book you gave me was missing pages. . .”  
   “It did? I beg your pardon My Lady, thus this I did not know. The book’s very old and suffered past times, those missing pages are most likely lost forever. . .” the snake spoke, his lies masked with apologizing tone.  
   “Most likely you say? Is this where you suggest you may find those missing pages, for a price?”  
   “My Lady tempts me,” Wormtongue said, his eyes stopping to Éleyna’s lips for a moment before he continued: “But like I said, those pages are lost forever . . . but if My Lady wishes to ask for any other book. . .”  
   “I do not. I was a fool to place my trust on you and will not do the same mistake ever again.”  
   “And just how have I misplaced your trust, My Lady? Did you not get the book that was promised? I did not deliver it myself, that is true, but the blame for it hardly goes on me. . .”  
   “Éomer shouldn’t have done it. I spoke with him but he refuses to listen,” Éleyna whispered, still remembering his hurtful words.  
   “Your brother is going to desert you . . . he spends so much time outside the walls these days.”  
   “He has planned my future for me, tries to tie me down. . .”  
   “You are strong my beautiful Lady, too strong and wild to be tied down. If it was asked from me, I would say you should not listen to your brother, not to allow him to limit your very existence, but I am here only to advice . . . in the end the choice is yours.”  
   His words sounded sweet in her ears, oh so sweet! She wanted to believe them and felt tempted to take his so called advice, but past years Éleyna had become familiar with the viper’s tricks.  
   “Do not try to fill my ears with your poison!” She hissed sharply, leaving his chambers.

\--

  As her brother had anticipated, it took almost a week before Gríma was spotted walking the castle halls again, a hand firmly at the hilt of his dagger. Éleyna doubted if he would have used it, or even managed to defend himself against the men of Rohirrim, but carrying the blade seemed to grand him some privacy; too bad, same couldn’t be said of her.  
   It was a chilly eve, by the lonely fires of sitting room, when he decided to approach her. Silently, he slipped out of the shadows, the heavy fur cloak dragging behind him. If he had not chosen to speak, Éleyna would have never known he was there. “Why is My Lady alone in such dark hour, what keeps her awake, I wonder . . .? “  
   “Sometimes people want to be alone, Gríma. . . but I could ask the same from you. What makes you to stalk around the castle at night? “  
   “Perhaps it was My Lady’s troubled mind that woke me, perhaps I am a light sleeper,” he spoke silkily, moving closer, before resting his hand at the back of her chair. Éleyna didn’t turn to look. “Perhaps I saw light under the door and curiosity took the best of me” he whispered to her ear, inhaling deeply, drawing in her scent.  
   “Perhaps. . . I wished to see my beautiful Lady, if she happened to be awake. . .” Gríma spoke, his breath growing heavier with each word. “. . . My sweet, sad Lady. . .” he whispered and it didn’t take long, before Éleyna felt his wet lips brushing upon her neck. “Don’t touch me, snake!” She breathed out, pulling away from his touch.  
   Gríma backed away as bid, but only to circle in front of her, into the light. He had started to heal, but the bruises were still vividly seen upon his pale skin. His pale eyes studied her face, glittering in the firelight. “Oh, my sweet Lady’s so cold, is that why she sits by the fires, to feel warm again?” the snake asked wittily, his words filled with bitterness.  
   “Yes, that is why she sits by the fires,” Éleyna agreed tiredly, knowing she had insulted him. She didn’t apologize, but allowed her tone to give away she regretted her harsh words. It seemed to be enough for him, thus he moved closer again, kneeling down by her chair.  
   “My Lady’s mind is restless, would you not allow poor Gríma to keep you company, to help settle your mind at ease, to make the sweet Lady to feel warm again?” he asked softly, almost greasily, placing a pale, long fingered hand on her arm.  
   Éleyna looked down at him, meeting his blue, intense gaze. “When did you become such a dark creature, Gríma?” she asked with a sigh, raising a tender hand to caress his cheek. “I still remember you from the days you were different. . .”  
   “I believe My Lady knows the answer . . . but the hour is late and I only came to return this,” the man spoke, presenting Éleyna with the laced cloth she had used to clean his lip with. It was clean, but the blood stains were still slightly visible and could never be removed completely.  
   “Keep it, as a favor,” the shield-maiden spoke, pressing his hand gently back to fist.  
   “My Lady’s too kind . . . and with all respect, looking very tired. Perhaps she would withdraw to her chambers soon, to rest” the Counselor suggested, wishing her good night, before slipping back into the shadows. . .

\--

  It was by the King’s side, when they met again. Gríma wasn’t with him at the moment, so Éleyna took the opportunity and approached her uncle. She had watched the King grow weaker still, too much so to escape her notice. She wished to help, only if she had known how.  
   “Uncle, how are you feeling today?” she asked, perhaps a bit bolder than she should have addressed her King, kneeling down beside him.  
   “I fear he can’t hear you, My Lady. The King is very tired. . .” A familiar voice spoke, certain suspicion in its tone.  
   “Too tired to meet his niece?” Éleyna asked rising from the King’s feet, facing the pale man, who hid in the pillar’s shadow. He watched her, both suspicious and adoring, his gaze as unsettling as ever.  
   “You worry for our King. His sudden illness . . . is a grave tragedy, My Lady. . .” he replied smoothly, stepping out of the shadow.  
   “My brother says you are poisoning him. . .”  
   “. . . And do you believe your brother?”  
   “No,” Éleyna answered quietly, turning her eyes back to her uncle. “My uncle has been good to you, Rohan, has been good to you . . . you have no reason to poison our King” she added, looking any signs of fear or regret on the Counselor’s face, but his expression remained blank to her.  
   “My Lady thinks kindly of me, there are not many others who would so . . . “  
“My uncle did when he took you as a Counselor. . .”  
   Wormtongue stiffened slightly, his eyes narrowing calculatingly when he continued: “About the book My Lady asked for earlier . . . if I happened to find one of its missing pages, would My Lady be willing to purchase it, in the same manner she did with the book?”  
“No, I am not. I’ve already paid for the book, asking same price for one page is insulting. I do not wish to discuss about this any longer” the shield-maiden spoke sharply, seeing the look of pure disappointment on the snake’s face. . .

\--

  They met again later the same day, when Éleyna was sharpening her sword outside the castle walls. She sat at her private spot, on a large stone not too far from the stables, waiting for the sun to set behind Rohan’s hills.  
Gríma spoke to her from a distance, eyeing the sword warily, a reserved look on his pale face: “Does My Lady wish to be alone?”  
  “What would you have of me?” Éleyna asked, sheathing her blade, allowing it to rest across her lap. With this gesture, Gríma seemed to calm down and dared to take a couple of steps forward. He looked better in the sunlight, thus it gave his skin a healthier shade. His bruises also, had healed rather well, as expected after almost a full moon’s turn of time since his assault. For that, Éleyna still felt dislike towards her brother.  
   “I’ve merely come to apologize . . . I saw My Lady was offended earlier. If you allow it; my words were poorly chosen,” Wormtongue spoke bowing his head slightly. It made Éleyna to wonder if his words had been the same, if she hadn’t held a sword.  
   “I was offended, and I still am, so know this: all the pages you will come across, you shall bring them to me, thus they are part of the book I’ve already paid for”  
Wormtongue bowed deeper, his words coming out with sickening slickness: “My Lady is just, and perhaps will find it in her heart to forgive me my insolence one day. . .”  
   “Perhaps one day, but not today” the brown haired shield-maiden spoke, turning her gaze back to the setting sun. It would not be long now, till the sky was bathing in pink and orange, growing darker still, before being covered by hundreds and thousands of brightly shining stars.  
   “My Lady is very brave, I know it, but it will be dark soon. It would be wise of her to withdraw back inside the castle walls” Wormtongue suggested, keeping his head still slightly bend. It was curious, how much a fear of a blade changed him. Anywhere else, he would have whispered dark things to her ear, hissed out his sweet lies, but now, he crawled like a worm Éomer said he was.  
   “I shall wait till the stars come out, then I’ll go”  
   “There can be vile things lurking in the dark; it would be wise of My Lady to leave now. . .”  
   “Vile things you say, besides yourself?”  
   “My Lady wounds me. I only take concern of her wellbeing, that is all,” the worm spoke, daring to take half a step closer, his voice very soft and low as he spoke: “Is there any way to persuade the Lady to come now? Would she come with me if I pleaded?”  
His voice might have been calm, but his words were hastily spoken and something about the way he begged was enough to make Éleyna nervous. She rose from her seat, grabbing her sword with her. Gríma backed away with the sight of the blade, licking his lips nervously, but looking visibly relieved.  
   “My Lady’s very wise, does she require an escort?”  
   “I can find the way back to the castle myself, but thus your way is the same, by all means escort me. . .”

\--

  Éleyna opened her eyes, realizing the room was almost dark. The fires of the sitting room burned low and the book she had read lied now on the floor at her feet. She must have fallen asleep at some point, dreaming about something she couldn’t quite remember anymore. Almost an empty goblet of wine stood on the table beside her and she remembered. She had slept poorly lately and thought reading and wine would bring her sleep; only it had worked too well. . .  
A sound of ragged breathing caught her attention and she looked out into the shadowy corner. She could not see him, but knew he was there, so she called him: “Gríma. . .”  
   The snake stepped into the light, want shining obvious in his blue eyes. “My Lady. . .” he breathed out, looking mesmerized by the sight of her. He made a move, as if he had wanted to reach for her, but did not dare to, and folded his fingers before his form.  
   “Did you watch my sleep?” Éleyna asked, rubbing her still tired eyes. She did not mind if he had, thus he had most likely done so many times before, whenever he had the chance. That was why she kept her doors barred at nights.  
   “Only a for a mare moment, My Lady,” the snake answered, making up a clever lie: “I was wondering if My Lady needs a blanket, should I fetch one? It is a chilly place she has chosen to fall asleep in . . .”  
   “I did not choose to fall asleep here, I just did. . .”  
   “Did you? Is My Lady certain about that?” The snake murmured, kneeling down by her chair, as he had done before. “Has the sweet Lady found it in her heart to forgive me yet?”  
   “I have,” Éleyna answered silently, seeing hope to light in Wormtongue’s pale eyes. “My sweet Lady’s so kind; unlike the others . . . could it be she cares for poor Gríma, even a little?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.  
   “I do not hate you, if that is what you’re asking” the shield-maiden answered, hiding a smile that twitched at the corner of her mouth. It was not Gríma’s to see, but just like everything else, he saw it; feeling encouraged enough to talk on. “My Lady spends lots of time alone, why is that, if I may ask?”  
   “Éomer thinks I should marry, I wish not to do so, and so we argued. . .”  
   “Men must be fighting fiercely for your hand My Lady” the snake spoke silently, the look in his eyes turning more intense, as he rose to take a seat beside her.  “They would be fools not to,” he added, pushing a lock of hair from her face, his eyes darkening by lust.  
   “My Lady . . . so strong, so beautiful . . . with a kiss so sweet it was as if I had tasted honey off her lips,” the serpent murmured, his voice turning thick as he continued: “Would you not allow me, one more, sweet kiss?”  
   “I will not,” Éleyna answered firmly, shaking off his hand that so tenderly caressed her cheek, only to feel his fingers rough around her wrist as he breathed out the hissing words: “Please My Lady, grand me one kiss, just one. . .”  
   Gríma the snake, had become too bold in his dark desires, crossing the line Éleyna did not approve. Swiftly she snatched the dagger from his belt, pressing it to his pale throat till he leaned so far back he lay on his back before her, squirming like the worm he was.  
   “My brother says that if one was to cut you deeply enough, a thousand snakes would pour out. . .”  
   “It might as well be so,” Gríma agreed. “If My Lady is willing, she’s free to find out. . .”  
   Éleyna left the room, tossing Gríma’s dagger on the floor as she went. The sound of metal meeting stone speeded up her steps, till she almost ran. She wasn’t in the need of his poisonous lies or sugared words or the look of his pale eyes that saw everything . . . even the things she wished to hide. . .


	2. Rohan's pet

A strong wind blew over Rohan, making its flags to flap. Men were gathering by the stables, ready to ride into battle with Théodred. He had gone in rage with a word of orc attacks and vowed revenge. Éomer had chosen to go with him, even if Éowyn had begged him not to.  
“They are all going to die, aren’t they?” Éleyna asked, feeling a familiar presence by the doorway. He had watched her for quite some time now, not daring to come any closer in the fear of her brother, or humiliated by the happenings of the night, she assumed. She believed the reason was her brother, thus she knew he had spoken with him, telling he would break all his fingers if he dared to lay them on either of his sisters while he was gone.

“Nothing is certain, My Lady,” Gríma answered smoothly, stepping out to the balcony for her company. “The riders are leaving soon, shall you not go to see them off?” he asked, his voice a buttery purr.

“I see them well from here, there’s no need to get any closer,” Éleyna answered, keeping a moment of silence before she continued: “I ought to thank you, My Lord, for not allowing me to stay outside the walls the other night. I hear many villagers were killed, not too far from here. . .”  
“The wellbeing of My Lady is my only concern,“ the Counselor answered, bowing slightly, almost in a mocking manner.

Down below the riders were leaving and the snake had no reason for fear any longer, and so he approached: “My Lady, in your hair, allow me-” He stepped closer; brushing an insect from her curls, they both knew was never there, his hand lingering in her hair a moment longer than it should have. . .  
He pulled away quickly, however, looking nervously around for guards. They bore no love for the snake, and would report his actions to Éomer without a moment’s hesitation. It seemed like all the threading had made the Counselor careful, for a moment.

\--

Éowyn had barred herself into her chambers, sulking over Éomer and Théodred’s leaving. Finding herself in a lack of company, Éleyna made her way to the fires of the sitting room, knowing she wouldn’t need to be alone for long, only this time, she acknowledged his presence before he made it known. It was an opportunity she could not pass, and so she spoke: “Is it true you never sleep?”

“I do not need much sleep, My Lady,” Gríma answered joining her by the fires, almost smiling: Almost. It was a faintest of smiles Éleyna had ever seen, but it was there, curving on his pale lips. A smile of a snake, as her brother would have said.

“Dealing with the many matters of the court keeps you awake late at nights, I assume?” the shield-maiden asked, taking a sip of wine from her goblet, staring into the fire. She worried for her brother and Théodred. She knew them both as fine swords men, but arrogance had been know to kill even the finest of warriors. . .

“It sure does, My Lady. If I may be so bold and ask: what manner of duty keeps you awake at nights?”

“No duty, sometimes I simply find it hard to catch sleep. . .”

“You worry for your brother, My Lady, your cousin as well . . . you wonder if you shall see their faces ever again,” the serpent spoke, making his way by her side. He looked at her, with adoring eyes, raising a hand to her cheek. It felt surprisingly warm.

“I do fear for them,” Éleyna confessed, looking at the man into the eye, meeting his gaze, more piercing than ever.

“There is much sorrow in your eyes, my beautiful Lady, glittering like hundreds and thousands of stars, but you should not waste your tears on those who have forsaken you. . .”

“You wish my brother won’t return . . . is that why you are here, to take what you desire in his absence?” the shield-maiden asked, seeing a flash of hurt in the snake’s eyes.

“Oh, I do not deny my desire, the Lady has been in my thoughts more often than one would think appropriate,” he answered, trailing his fingers gently down her neck, looking at her unblinking, greed building up in his eyes. “But I could never bring myself to hurt the Lady, no matter how badly I would ache,” he added and Éleyna could have sworn his lip trembled with the finals words.

She silenced him with a kiss, a small peck on the lips but he answered it eagerly, letting out a needy whine. His hand rose to her hair and the other landed on her hip, making the kiss go hungrier and deeper. She allowed it, pushing Gríma to lie down on his back, feeling a flick of his clever tongue on her lower lip. She tasted his mouth with equal fervor, sinking her fingers in his hair, leaving him panting and short of breath as she parted for air. He looked at her with half closed lids, rasping out the begging words: “My Lady, my sweet, beautiful mistress. . .”

Éleyna pulled away, taken aback by his words, getting a protesting whimper in return. She had forgotten herself and would not let it happen again, ever. Gríma lay still, breathing raggedly, his eyes turned towards the ceiling. His arousal was rather visible, but Éleyna chose not to see it, as the Lady she was. It was easier not to. . .

“It was a thank you, for you kind words, My Lord. Do not think it as anything else,” the disgraced shield-maiden said, smoothing down her hair. She had made an attempt to keep her voice cool and flat, but failed the task royally, her voice coming out a note higher than usually.

“Is that so, or are you simply running away from your fears?” the Counselor asked, finally collecting himself enough to sit up. There was a sharp edge in his voice, enough so for Éleyna to notice, thus she stood her back turned at him, facing the fire.

“What are you talking about? It was a thank you, nothing more.”

“It must be hard for you, My Lady, to stand out from your siblings so much, not only by nature but by appearance as well. There have been whispers, My sweet Lady: Why is your hair brown and your eyes are green, I wonder, while both your siblings come blonde of hair and grey of eyes?” the snake whispered, his words a poisonous hiss.

Éleyna spun around, shooting a fiery look of hate towards the man. How the worm dared, she wondered, opening her mouth for a sharp answer: “Are you implying my father was not truly mine?”

“I am not implying anything, My Lady, but some might even suggest your mother wasn’t your mother, because of your different looks,” Wormtongue answered wittily, his words cold and well weighted.

“Shut your mouth! Speak such filth ever again, and I’ll have your tongue cut off!” the shield-maiden hissed, watching the Counselor to bend into a mockingly deep bow, before taking his leave.

\--

Éleyna did not see Gríma at the following day, knowing he avoided her on purpose. It was his right, and so she didn’t go to look for him. She had hurt him, she knew, but his insult had been just as bad, or even worse. It was something he or anyone should have never said, especially not to her face. She had been aware of the whispers, but had ignored them by the King’s advice. ‘You do not need to listen, thus you are their Lady and they ought to respect you,’ he had told her, his hand comforting at her shoulder. He had worn black at that day; she remembered, her mind starting to wander.

She should not have raised her voice to Gríma, thus it had been her lie to offend him first. A lie she had made up to cover her unthinkable actions. She had thought his lips to feel cold, but they had been warm and soft, pleasant even, giving her small comfort in the hour of despair- and she had rewarded him, with hateful words and threads. . .

The day passed on as she walked around the castle, stopping to look out from the windows once in a while. A couple of times she stopped by her uncle, watching him to nap on his throne. She did not bother to wake him up. Twice she visited the sitting room, finally allowing her feet to take her where ever they would, which in the end, was to the hall for supper.

She saw him there, the only one with dark hair, hiding in the shadowy corner. She did not join him, since there were others, but watched him in secret, following his long pale fingers that trailed over the leg of his silver goblet. He saw her looking and lowered his gaze, raising the goblet to his lips to take a sip. It was a simple act, a natural one, but appealing for her eyes and so later the same eve, she knocked at his door.

He did not answer right away, but called her in after a moment, his tone silent and suspicious. He eyed her warily as she entered, rising from his seat, his fingers brushing over the fine polished wood as he did.

“My Lady. . .” he greeted silently, his lips nothing but a thin line. “What might I do for you?”

“I came here to apologize, My Lord. I should never have raised my voice to you. . .” the shield-maiden spoke, keeping her voice soft and calm, thus she did not want to insult him further. Gríma was, fragile by nature and her harsh words seemed to have hurt him deeply.

“Please My Lady, do not. It is I who needs to apologize, thus my words were most offending and said only to hurt you,” Wormtongue answered silently, a pained look in his eyes as he lowered his gaze in the Lady’s presence.

“No, no. . . It is not your fault. My reaction was too strong, thus I feared your words were true and they are. I am different from my siblings, even too much so.”  
“No, My Lady: Your eyes may be a greener shade of gray than your siblings and your hair slightly darker than theirs, but you obviously are their kin . . .”  
“Gríma, I would have you to look at me,” the shield-maiden spoke, taking a step closer. “Do not lower your eyes for me, thus it is I who came to apologize, not you,” she added, placing a gentle hand upon his cheek, guiding his head up. “The whispers of my difference have always been a weight upon my shoulders, but I should not have lost my temper and so I ask: am I to be forgiven?”

“Yes, My Lady, you are” Wormtongue answered silently, his eyes moister than usually as he looked at her. “I would also have you to know, My Lady: there’s nothing wrong being different, if the difference is as good kind as yours.”

“You speak with sweet words, Counselor. I am grateful for it” the shield-maiden spoke, rewarding him with a gentle fondle.  
Gríma swallowed hard, closing his eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of her hand upon his skin, before pushing it down. “You should go, My Lady. Someone might have seen you enter and if you linger too long the guards will take notice and tell on your brother. . .” he spoke, caressing her hand in his for a moment.  
“Then I shall go, I wish you good night.”

Éleyna had already reached the door, when she was taken aback by the Counselor’s silent words: “You should not listen to the whispers of the common folk, My Lady, thus you are their Lady and they ought to respect you. . .”

He had spoken with the King’s words, uncle Théoden’s words, Éleyna realized, and suddenly all that was lacking, was the comforting hand upon her shoulder. A hand lined with black lace. Had uncle Théoden ever worn black, she wondered, making her way through a dark corridor. . .

\--

“You should stay away from Gríma. He may look like a human, but beneath he is just the snake Éomer says he is. . .”  
Éleyna raised her head, frowning at her sister. She had allowed her into her chambers, to share breakfast and talk about things that would make them to forget their worries for a moment. She had assumed those things to be horses, gown or blades, as they were at the beginning, but somehow the discussion had taken an unexpected turn.

“He isn’t as bad as he might appear, once you talk with him a little more. . .”

“You have talked with him? Has he touched you, tried to hurt you?”

“I am not a child anymore, Éowyn. I can defend myself if needed,” the brown haired shield-maiden answered, realizing she was repeating the same words she had once spoken to her brother, but then again, it was Éomer’s words coming out from her sister’s mouth.

“He steals glances at you, I have seen it.”

“People tend to look one another once in a while. I have seen many men to look at you as well.”

“He lusts after you, sister,” Éowyn stated, her mouth twisting in utter disgust. “Have you not seen how he looks at you, watches you from the shadows with those mismatched eyes of his, tails on your steps?”

“Is that was Éomer told you to say? Does he believe I might listen to his words better if they come out of your mouth?”

“Éomer says Gríma stalks you like a wolf does its pray!”

“And how can he know this, when he isn’t even here with us?”

“Are you defending the snake? Have you fallen under his spell, been swayed by his sweet words?” Éowyn spoke, rising her chin in disapproval. She had grown to hate Gríma past the years, just like many others had.

“I am not, thus I refuse to listen to this poisonous lies.”

“Have you sister, or will you soon end up like uncle Théoden?” Éowyn asked silently, her every word soaked in cold bitterness.

“It is not my fault Éomer chose to ignore your pleading and forsake us,” the brown-haired shield-maiden hissed, storming out from her sister’s chambers.

\--

Gríma was at the King’s side, as was expected, half merged into the shadow. He raised his eyes with the sound of approaching steps, standing up from his seat.

“My Lady. . .”

Éleyna silenced his words with a kiss, throwing herself in his arms with such force it made him to stumble backwards. He regained his balance quickly, pushing her an arms’ length away, looking nervously around the hall. It was empty, besides King Théoden, who napped peacefully on his throne, unaware of what happened around him.

“My Lady if you ought to have me killed I beg you to put a knife in my heart!” Wormtongue hissed, taking another nervous look around the empty space, before returning his eyes to her. He studied her face to have an explanation, Éleyna knew, but the words had gotten stuck in her throat.

“I will leave my door unbarred for the night, Gríma, son of Gálmód,” she whispered out instead, her voice sounding strange and hollow in her ears.  
“Please My Lady; do not tempt me like this . . . do not toy with me. . .” he whined, backing away further into the shadow, looking at her with wide eyes, his gaze filled with hesitation. He feared her words as false, a cruel jest or a ploy perhaps, but even then, he was tempted by her offer. . .

“I do not toy with you, my door is open for you tonight,” the shield-maiden repeated herself, glancing at the man over her shoulder as she went. It would be unwise to stay any longer; the hall might have looked empty, but there were ears and eyes everywhere, eager to tell on her actions.  
“I-I cannot, My Lady! Someone will see me, your brother will know,” Wormtongue called after her, his words coming out as a pained whine.  
“I know you can blend in the shadows, no one will see you, if you wish it to be so. . .”

\--

She waited for him, unsure if he would come. Inviting Wormtongue in her chamber had felt like a good idea in her earlier stir of anger, but she regretted her choice already, feeling silly in her thin white nightgown. The wait had been long: The night had already passed it’s mid and the castle was asleep.                      If Wormtongue would not come, it would be same as decline and she would be left forever humiliated. . .

Would he dare to do so, to choose not to answer to her invite on purpose? No, Éleyna doubted it. He had been too tempted by her offer, greed shining obvious in his eyes. He would not let such opportunity to pass, especially when it was offered to him on a silver plate. So what kept him, she wondered, wrapping a shawl around her shivering shoulders.

Éleyna had almost given up on waiting, when she heard a silent knock from her door. It was him, still hesitating as he entered, even if invited. He studied her up and down with adoring eyes, inhaling softly at the sight of her nightgown, thus he had not never seen her in cloth of such manner before. He had seen her in thick gowns and furs, even in armor when she had practiced with her sister, but never like this, never so vulnerable. . . The thought frightened her, in a way.  
“My Lady’s so beautiful,” Wormtongue whispered, raising a hand to caress her face. “So perfect,” he told her, his fingertips trailing down her neck. Éleyna shifted, and so Gríma pulled his hand away, as if he had burned it by the fire. “You do not want this. . .” he slurred out, his voice pained and broken as he spoke.

“Are you drunk?” the shield-maiden asked, wrapping the shawl tighter around her shoulders. She knew he wasn’t, not in the way she had seen her brother to be, but he had offered her an excuse, an excuse not to fill her unspoken promise.

“Sometimes men need more courage, My Lady, especially a man like me. . .” Wormtongue answered, his form bending in shame.

“I will not have you in that state, not while you slur like a drunken rider. . .”

“Please, sweet Lady, do not cast me out! Let me stay, for company only if not for anything else. The night is cold, I can warm you. . .” the snake pleaded, nearly throwing himself on his knees before her, his eyes still darkened by desire.

“Stay then, and warm me,” Éleyna said after a moment of hesitation before crawling to bed, watching the snake to remove his boots and unclip his cloak. He joined her, slipping under the furs as smooth as ever.

“May I move closer, sweet Lady, like this you are not being warmed at all?” he then asked, his voice soft and cunning.  
“You may not; you warm me enough from the distance you are at,” the shield-maiden answered, blowing out the candle.  
She did not see him, but felt his weight by her side and heard his calm breathing. He did not move, but lay peacefully still as if he was already asleep, but Éleyna knew he wasn’t. Not this quickly.

“You tremble, My Lady. Would you not move closer, even a bit? You’d be warmer that way. . .” he whispered after a while, his gaze fixing upon her form in the dark.

He had a point, the shield-maiden knew. The night was cold and she trembled it was true and so, she moved closer, unwilling but seeking for warmth, wrapping an arm around of his torso.

Gríma waited her with open arms, taking her to his warm embrace. He felt slender under his robe, perhaps a bit soft from the middle, but in the dark he was a man like any other. He shifted nuzzling to her neck, planting a gentle kiss to her skin. He caressed her fingers under the furs, running a thumb over her knuckles, finally rising her hand to meet his lips. They felt soft at the back of her hand, almost like a lover’s caress.

“Gríma. . .” she whispered out his name, unsure if she wanted him to stop or continue.

“Please, let me pleasure you,” he breathed out, squeezing her hand tighter. “I know ways; ways to give you pleasure without having mine. Tell what you want, sweet Lady, tell me and I’ll give it to you. . .”

“Kiss me,” she told him and he did. He tasted her lips, asking for permission to enter. She granted it, feeling his tongue inside her mouth, exploring, eager. His hand rested at her hip, caressing her through the thin fabric of her nightgown, before sliding down her thigh. He raised her hem, the feel of his flesh burning against hers and she sighed. He did not pull away, but kissed her neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail on her skin. He nibbled her collarbone and she stopped him.  
“No bruises, someone will take notice,“ she told, being silenced when he claimed her mouth again, cupping her breast. He squeezed her nipple between his fingers, forcing out a moan.

“Hush, sweet Lady, you’ll alarm the guards,” he whispered in her ear, slipping a teasing hand between her thighs. He gasped silently and Éleyna could have sworn he smiled, his lips curling softly against her neck. He stroked her, his fingers slow and skilled, and so she pressed closer, reaching for his cock. He gasped, letting out a voice close to a sob, a whimper filled with need. . .

“You are over-clothed,” the shield-maiden purred, helping off his heavy robes, sliding her hand over his under tunic covered body. He trebled, stopping her hand. “Please. . .” he pleaded, letting out yet another whimper as Éleyna wrapped her fingers around his shaft.

He did not betray his promise under the burden of his own need, but kept touching her, slipping a finger inside her wet folds. It hurt, but the pain was sweet, sweeter than she had ever felt before, causing her to arch against his body with a muffled moan. She rested a moment, catching her breath, finishing Gríma with two more strokes, planting a kiss upon his sweaty brow.

He whispered out her name, resting his face against her neck, his mouth opening and closing as if he had tried to say something else, but the words never left his lips.

He still remained, at the first light of dawn, sleeping peacefully by her side, like a new born baby. His robes rested on the floor by her bed and his dark hair was messy. In the light of a day he was Wormtongue again, the King’s Counselor, the snake in her bed. . .

\--

“Please My Lady, stand still! I know you’re in pain but if you won’t stop moving I cannot help you,” Wormtongue spoke, his pale fingers working with her arm. It was dislodged; he had told her, and needed to be pulled back at place.

Éleyna answered him with a glare, red spots of shame coloring her cheeks. She had not only fallen off her horse, but been forced the face him, thus Gríma was the only person she knew who could help her. He had sneaked off her bed, and she had woken later alone. It was for the best; no one needed to know what had happened. . .

“You should not have left the walls without an escort, these are dangerous times. . .”

Éleyna let out a muffled scream as her arm shifted with a hideous crunch. She did not cry, though tears were burning her eyes, and so she blinked, biting her lip. “Would the escort have prevented my horse from getting startled by a bird?”

“It might have,” Wormtongue said, making a sling for her arm, telling she should keep her hand at rest for a couple of days, to speed up the healing. He also offered her herbs for the pain, which she refused, sliding down from his desk. She would have left, feeling uncomfortable in his presence, but he stopped her, stepping between her and the door.

“Please, My Lady, promise you will not go riding alone again, or leave the castle walls. I do not wish to see you hurt. . .”

“Why would I get hurt, what do you know?” the shield-maiden asked, a slight frown at her brow. Gríma had always been complicated, a man of many secrets. It had taken a long time, before she had learned to tell if he spoke true, or slipped lies from his clever tongue.  
“There have been rumors about wargs, ridden by orcs, not too far from here, they say. I know you are brave, My Lady, but please, do not leave the castle. . .”  
“Who are they, who say these things?”

Gríma licked his lips, suddenly looking nervous. “Men talk, My Lady. I linger in the shadows and I hear things, too many things to remember who has spoken out the words. . . “

“Or perhaps you just don’t want to tell me. Do you keep things from me, Gríma, from you Lady?”

“No, I would not keep things from my beautiful Lady, I would not dare. . .” he told her, lowering his gaze, folding his fingers before his form.

His words had sounded honest, but Éleyna doubted them. Gríma had his secrets, she knew, and he was oft unwilling to share them.  
“I shall take my leave then, I thank you for your help,” she told him. He stopped her yet again, taking her unhurt hand into his.

“Please, My Lady, promise me. . .” he pleaded, caressing her hand, bringing it up to meet his lips. They were cold and wet.  
“I promise,” she told him, wrenching her hand away, leaving his chambers with hasted steps. The act had been repulsing, too intimate, as if she had been his to do as he pleased. Wormtongue had forgotten his place, daring to touch her in daylight in the manner he just had.

\--

“My Lady, are you well?” a soft voice asked, startling Éleyna from her book. Wormtongue had crept by her side with the night’s cover, his steps so silent they were never heard. He looked at her with a gentle way, holding a cup in his hand.

“How did you know I was here?” the shield-maiden asked, her heart still bouncing from the sudden fright. She had not expected him, not this late, even if she knew him as a creature of the night. She had seen him walking the halls after dark, not caring for a torch. It made her to wonder if the snake was able to see in the dark. . .

“I know My Lady’s ways,” the worm answered, handing her the cup. “For the pain, sweet Lady and to bring you sleep. I know your arm still troubles you.”  
He was right; it did, hurting too much to allow her sleep. She thanked him, accepting the cup. The tea was hot against her lips, but tasted sweet. He had made it that way for her, she knew. . .

“My Lady,” Wormtongue started, struggling with his words for a moment. “You have been distant, cold even . . . You are not regretting of what happened, I hope,” he then finished, the look in his eyes growing slightly colder.

“No, I do not.” The answer was a short one, she knew, but what did they have to discuss? Nothing, she hoped, taking another sip from her cup. The tea worked fine, making her drowsy already. It would not be much longer before the sleep would come as well.

“But something troubles you, sweet Lady, I can tell,” the snake said, taking a seat by her side, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  
“Please, share your troubles with me, I am here to listen,” he told, running his hand over her brown curls.

Éleyna did not doubt him, he had always been there for her whether she wanted it or not. He had haunted her steps as long as she could remember, or had it been her sister whom Gríma had followed? It was impossible to tell, they had spent so much time together once, she and Éowyn. Then she had changed, or had it been her? It had gotten hard to think when sleep weighted in her eyes and the thought of her bed had grown rather tempting.

“I worry, Gríma. I worry for my brother and my cousin, my uncle who’s still growing more ill as the days pass by! I worry for my sister. It is as if I don’t even know who she is anymore. . .”

The snake took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly as he spoke: “My Lady carries a heavy burned, worrying for people who would not give a thought for her . . . your uncle, too ill . . . your brother, only interested in glory and revenge and your sister . . . stung by jealousy . . . They do not care about you My Lady, not in the way I do. . .”

“You lie,” Éleyna said, looking into the Counselor’s blue eyes. They were mismatched, like Éowyn had said, the right one a bit lighter than the other. It was odd she hadn’t noticed it before, or perhaps she just hadn’t paid attention.

“But I do not. Your loved ones have forsaken you, in one way or another, but I have always been there for you, sweet Lady. I peg you won’t deny it. . .” the snake spoke softly, his eyes glittering in the fire light.

Éleyna exhaled, letting out a sound similar to a sob, burying her face to the serpent’s shoulder. She had expected his scent to be different, unpleasant perhaps, thus his robes were worn and seen their best days many years ago, but she had been wrong. The man smelled of fresh water and soap and his hair felt slightly damp against her cheek. He had bathed, not too long ago.

“Hush, sweet Lady, hush . . . you’re tired, that is all. . .” he comforted her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to weep. His hand stroked her hair calmingly, almost in a caring manner. It was her weak moment and so she sobbed out the silent words: “Take me to bed Gríma, please . . . I cannot be found sleeping here again.”

The snake smiled against her curls, his pleasure remaining hidden from praying eyes. “Yes My Lady,” he agreed. “You need rest and perhaps, you might allow me to stay by your side, and watch your sleep?”

Éleyna didn’t agree to his suggestion, but allowed the Counselor to help her up, grabbing him for support as her knees gave in under her weight. He caught her, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist. “Careful My Lady, careful . . . watch where you step,” he told her, helping her to step past the shards of her shattered cup. She looked at it, groaning sadly. “Leave it, My Lady, and come to bed; someone else shall clean it up,” Wormtongue spoke softly, leading her to the corridor.  
Éleyna stopped him in the middle of the way, deciding she should at least try and keep the last shreds of her dignity: “No- not to my chamber. I-I don’t want to be seen like this, there are guards. . .”

“Then what would you have me do, My Lady?” the snake asked. “There are not many places I can take you to sleep unnoticed.”

“Take me to your chamber.”

He did, doing his best not to stumble while trying to hold his Lady in balance. He had offered to try and carry her, but as stubborn as she was, Éleyna had refused, telling she preferred to use her own legs, as useless as they might have been in the end. . .

Her next memory was the one where Gríma laid her on the bed, looming over her in a manner of an unclear shadow, blurred by the effects of the sleep draught. She heard his breathing, still heavy and ragged, but such rhythm of breath hadn’t been caused only by his hard labor, Éleyna knew. She had felt him against her, aroused and aching, letting out small whimpers every time their bodies met while he tried to prevent her from falling. He was a pitiful creature, that Gríma Wormtongue, who now sat beside her on the bed, fondling her fingers. Pitiful enough for Éleyna to lean in and kiss his thin lips, but only out of pity of course.  
He answered greedily, letting out a small whimper as being pushed away, his Lady’s hand against his chest. “Please My Lady, I beg. . .” he breathed out, his hand landing on her cheek. “I am in love with you.”

His word were beautiful and something no one else had ever spoken to her before and so the shield-maiden came up with an answer, purely out of a whim: “They lay with me tonight, Gríma son of Gálmód.”

He answered her with a kiss, so sweet and gentle it could have been placed on her lips by a lover and it was not long after he pulled away, when he already slipped back into the bed, unclothed, caressing her neck with gentle kisses as he pulled off her silken nightgown, ever so swiftly. He was in a hurry, probably fearing his pleasure could be denied in any moment, but the snake fought against his urges, using quite a while to fondle his mistress.  
His fingers rubbed her thigh, slowly, suggestively, giving her promises of the pleasure he would soon grant her. His lips were a warm touch on her neck, leaving a hot wet trail down her collarbone as he moved lower to suck a nipple of her swollen breast.

Éleyna enjoyed his touch, this she couldn’t deny. She enjoyed the comfort it gave, letting out soft sighs she knew encouraged the snake. He was careful, almost in a manner that one could have thought as a sign of inexperience, but she knew better, she knew the Counselor slipped away sometimes, to visit places where his needs would be fulfilled against a payment, but there was no need for such thing tonight. She was willing and it seemed like the thing she needed; comfort, lies perhaps, could be found from unexpected places.

It did not take much longer when the Counselor moved on top of her, lowering himself between her legs. What he did next wasn’t unexpected, but took her by surprise. The pain was what had surprised her, forcing her to leave a set of red lines on the snake’s pale back. The feeling of pain didn’t last long however, and was soon replaced by pleasure. He moved slowly, showering her face with kisses. At times he whimpered, keeping a short pause; his body resting warmly against hers. He tried, Éleyna knew, but even snakes had their limits and in the end he bounced his performance through like an inexperienced rider on a strange horse, sweat running heavily down his brow.

He collapsed by her side panting, letting out a noise that sounded almost like a sob. “Forgive me My Lady . . . it has been long, many moons since I had my pleasure . . . I beg you, give me a moment and let me try again,” the snake then pleaded, sounding to choke into his own words.  
The thought of refusal lingered in the shield-maidens mind for a while, but as being too tired to rise from the bed, she remained silent, taking the snake’s hand into hers.

The serpent took his time and she had already reached the edge of sleep, when feeling a touch of warm lips upon her neck. “Please My Lady, do not fall asleep yet; remember your promise.” His voice was low and smooth as silk, sending chills down the shield-maiden’s spine, and not the bad kind of ones.  
“I am not asleep,” the shield-maiden whispered, running her fingers along the Counselor’s hardened shaft. He inhaled, pressing his mouth against hers. His clever tongue slipped from between his lips, eager to get access. She allowed it, wrapping her legs around the serpent’s waist as he moved closer, gently lowering his weight upon her.

This time he wasn’t in a hurry and pleasured her with slow deep thrust, whispering sweet things in her ear, complementing his Lady in every possible way. In the end Éleyna had her pleasure, letting out a muffled moan of the Counselor’s name as her back arched against the soft sheets that were now dampened by her sweat. Gríma was soon finished after her, grunting silently as he came. He lay by her side and for once, he did not speak a word. Éleyna was fine with it, nuzzling closer to his form in the dark. They slept in peace till the first light of the dawn. It was also then, when Éomer returned from his quest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are welcome. ;)


End file.
